


I find myself alone when each day is through

by MemeKing8791



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Drug Use, FUCK, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I suck at tagging, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, Weed, obviously, oh and they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKing8791/pseuds/MemeKing8791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a way to keep me on your side. You give me cause for love that I can't hide. For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide.</p><p>( Or Louis and Harry meet at home after being away from each other for so long. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find myself alone when each day is through

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a month since I posted my last story. Sorry if you hated my other story, this one might be a little better.
> 
> I apoligize for any spelling or grammatical errors. This might be shit, but I tried.
> 
> This is for all the bullshit that's been happening in 2016 so far.

He’s late, and he knows that his husband is waiting for him. It’s been almost a week and half since the two last saw each other in Los Angeles. He’ll make up for it, he doesn’t know how yet, but he will. 

His hands are shaking. He’s waited long enough, this long drive is truly excruciating. He wants to be home in his lover’s arms, feel his warmth, his hands, his lips; him. 

When his car finally pulls up to their home, his quickly thanks his driver, grabs his things and rushes inside. It’s quiet, the silence is almost deafening. For a moment he doesn’t think anyone is even home. 

As he passes from the hallway to the living room he hears it. A cough. He knows now where to find him. He’s upstairs in a matter of seconds, taking them two at a time. The door to their room is closed, only the lamp’s light slipping through underneath. 

Once inside the room he sees him. Center of the bed, leaning back onto the headboard. Rushing over quickly Harry pulled him off the bed into a tight hug.

“Lou, god i’ve missed you.” Harry whispers into Louis’ hair as they stood embracing each other, not moving. Harry kissed the skin exposed near Louis’ collarbones, lightly kissing his way up his neck. 

When their lips meet, it’s a slow, loving kiss. Not rough like Louis likes during sex, the kind he loves when it’s just them. Nothing else matters as they kiss, not anything with Kendall or even Briana and the baby. Just HarryandLouis. 

“Missed you too, Hazza. Couldn’t wait to see you. I love you so much, haven’t seen you in so long.” Louis rambling confirms what Harry’s been thinking, Louis been smoking. With all the never ending stress lately, Louis’ started smoking a bit more. 

They pull apart and sit down on the bed together. Louis against the headboard with Harry right between his legs, back against his chest. Harry’s got Louis’ bowl in hand, looking at the weed he’s got packed tightly into it. 

“You never wait for me anymore. So impatient these days.” Louis chuckles a little feeling around the bed till he finds his lighter, passing it to Harry. Taking the lighter, Harry immediately lights the bowl inhaling in the smoke before passing the bowl to back. 

“You won’t mind in about ten minutes when you're higher than Zayn’s ego.” He didn’t mean to bring up Zayn, he isn’t hurt over him anymore. Of course the boys were hurt when he decided to leave, then the twitter fight, but they grew up and things change. 

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts as Harry started coughing out a cloud of smoke. Pink lips letting out puffs of smoke as he tries to clear out his air ways. Louis hands instantly go to his hips, squeezing them lightly.

“Careful love, don’t need you getting hurt on a little smoke.” Louis said lowly into Harry’s ear before inhaling his own hit and passing his bowl back to his husband. 

After taking a few deep breaths he takes another hit. He can feel Louis blow his smoke out onto the back of his neck. It’s warm and makes up for it being the middle of January.  
Opening his mouth, Harry began blowing out smoke in the shape of o’s. 

“Took me so long to learn how to do that.” Harry laughs a little taking another hit of the bowl. Louis watches closely as he inhales, eyes closed, lips sealed shut. Breathtaking, the first thing Louis thinks as he takes in the sight. 

Moments like these are nice, just the two of them. Nothing more important than each other, that’s what they always told each other. When things got complicated they always remembered that they had each other and that it’s all they’ll ever need. 

“You do seem to have a talented and wonderful mouth, Haz.” Harry blushed at hidden meaning. He loved getting compliments, especially from Louis. 

They finished smoking slowly, taking in all the smoke that they could. Being high will never not feel good to Louis. Not being able to feel, the numbness, but with Harry it seemed liked home. All their problems gone, forgotten about, just them, just HarryandLouis. 

Harry could feel him as he began biting and sucking his neck. He felt him as his teeth graze over the pink, wet mark he made on the left side of his neck. It took a moment before his brain began to register where Louis’ hand was, unzipping his zipper on his skinny jeans, palming him lightly. 

Louis turns him around, facing each other now, and kisses him hard on the mouth. The high is clouding his mind he can’t think straight, and with Harry’s mouth on his it’s even worse.

He might consider the pros and cons of having his tongue in Harry's mouth forever before he pushes his hips against his boner again and Louis is reminded of all the other things he could be doing with Harry right now. "Naked," he says, licking his lips as he pulls away. “Any position you want tonight love, but no touching.” 

Harry’s learned how to get out of his clothes in record time since joining One Direction. Louis sure he’s never seen someone move so fast. Getting up he hurries into the bathroom and open the drawer with all of their different lubes, grabbing the first one he sees. On his way back to the be he realizes he grabbed Harry’s favorite; Piña Colada. 

Louis undresses quickly and freezes when he get back out to the bed. Harry has his face in the sheets with his ass raised high in the air, waiting for Louis to do something, anything. He places his hand on Harry’s ass, kneading the skin there. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" he says quietly, he raises his hand bringing it down onto Harry’s right cheek. Harry inhales sharply and spreads his legs a bit, his cock lying pink and already mostly full against his belly.

"You... just want you," Harry says breathlessly, balling his hands into fists as Louis leans down to smack his other cheek, repeating it and alternating between both cheeks until Harry speaks again. "Lou, please."

"I'm here, love," he mutters as he trails kisses up to Harry's neck. "Gonna give you everything you want," he says into his ear, "just have to tell me."

Harry inhales shakily as Louis kisses his jawline. "Want you to eat me out." He sounds like he's in a daze almost. "'n then open--open me up so I can--" Harry breaks off with a gasp as Louis twists his nipple between his thumb and forefinger hard.

"So you can fuck yourself on my cock, hmm?" Louis nips at the sweet spot behind Harry's ear and his whole body jerks. 

Louis takes his time eating Harry out. He starts slowly, with kisses and light breaths and one gentle nip at Harry's rim before he keens loudly, pushing back onto Louis' face and he starts to tongue into him in earnest, thrusting into him as much as he can while Harry moans and rests his head on his forearms. 

Harry doesn't stop letting out beautiful, high-pitched hums as Louis slips one, then two fingers inside him, scissoring him open. 

"Oh god," he moans as Louis twists a third finger inside him. "Lou," he chants, "Lou Lou Lou," canting his lips, "ready, 'm ready--hah," Harry whines as Louis strokes his prostate, kissing his rim where his fingers are stretching him open, "please, don't wanna come like this, want you in me."

Louis pauses for a moment, his fingers still inside of Harry. He’s watching Harry closely, waiting for him to say more, when he doesn’t he thrust his fingers hard into the younger lad hitting his prostate hard. 

Harry’s whole body shakes and the moan he releases is loud and drawn out. He whines as Louis drags his fingers out of him, only to grab the lube and rub generous amounts onto his cock. 

"Been thinking about you all week," Harry says, breathing roughly as he rolls onto his back and finally sitting up. "About how hard you'd get for me. How much you'd want me."

"God," Louis says as Harry strokes him, rubbing his thumb along his slit just because he loves to drive him fucking mad. "So much," Harry presses a quick kiss to his mouth, "always want you so much," He says into Harry’s lips.

Harry pushes Louis back onto the bed and straddles his thighs. Louis hisses as he slicks up his cock a little bit more and then tosses the bottle to the side, a haunting concentration in how dark his eyes are. He trails his less-sticky hand down Louis' side as he moves up and positions himself to take his husband’s cock.

He slowly sinks down, taking Louis inch by inch, not pausing until he’s fully sat down on his lap. “Can't believe how fucking beautiful you are," Louis whispers, bringing his hand into Harry’s long curly hair and tugging lightly. He moans lowly before slowly rising up until only the head of Louis cock is inside before slamming back down. 

He repeats the same thing over and over again until Louis is meeting him in time with his thrusts. It’s always a quick fuck when their high together, but because it’s just them together alone it makes it feel like forever. 

Harry’s hands fly up to Louis’ back clawing down as Louis’ cock hits prostate hard, again and again. He’s clenching around Louis tightly as he feels the pool in the bottom of his stomach and his vision has turned white. 

 

“Gonna cum for me, H?” Louis asks gripping onto Harry’s hips harder planning on leaving bruises for tomorrow. Harry whines while Louis moves one of his hands to tug at his hair, roughly taking a handful of curls into his hand before tugging so hard it brings Harry onto his dick harder. 

“Fuck I’m gonna-- Lou i can’t hold it--” Harry says as he remains bouncing on Louis dick. He’s too far gone, Louis knows this, but watching him getting wrecked by his cock only made it better. 

“Come on love, cum for me, only me.” Louis says into his ear. Harry’s moaning loudly, spurting white lines across their stomach in seconds. A few moments later Louis is filling Harry up completely with his cum. 

He pulls out and Harry rolls off him making his way into the bathroom to grab a wet flannel. When he returns he cleans up Louis and himself before tossing the used cloth onto the ground. Louis opens his arms for him and Harry climbs in bed, snuggling up into Louis, pulling the duvet over them both. 

It quites for a few minutes before Harry speaks again. “It’s almost over, ya know.” his voice is quiet and a few octaves lower from the sleep that’s trying to take his body over.  
Louis understood what he meant, their contract with Modest ended a few days ago, but they still have a few things to handle before things will be settled for good.

“Almost there babe, few more weeks and we’re free.” Louis says after a minutes thought. He can hear the quiet, low snores coming from Harry’s mouth before he too drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Again i'm sorry mom. 
> 
> Lords knows if she ever saw this i'd never see the light of day again.
> 
>  
> 
> Its 4:24 a.m. i'm obsessed, fuck.


End file.
